Margaret Carter
Margaret "Peggy" Carter was a British officer representing the Strategic Scientific Reserve and Steve Rogers's World War II ally. After the war, Agent Carter secretly assisted Howard Stark, who found himself framed for supplying deadly weapons on the black market. She was assisted by Stark's butler Edwin Jarvis. They found those responsible and disposed of the weapons which led to the mysterious organization Leviathan. Peggy, along with Howard, founded S.H.I.E.L.D. with Colonel Chester Phillips. Biography ''Captain America: First Vengeance Margaret Carter was an agent of the British Secret Intelligence. In November 1940, she infiltrated Castle Kaufmann, the headquarters of the SS general Johann Schmidt, leader of HYDRA, Adolf Hitler's top secret science division. Disguised as a maid Eva, she freed the captured scientist Abraham Erskine and brought into the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Captain America: The First Avenger Peggy served as an Operations Supervisor to the Strategic Scientific Reserve. While training several candidates for Project Rebirth, she came across a frail-bodied young man named Steve Rogers, who Dr. Erskine was intent on becoming the project’s first human test subject, due to his goodhearted nature and great will to serve his country. Although initially skeptical of him because of his appearance and weak health, Peggy eventually saw that Rogers was smarter and more practical than the rest of the potentials, and was often amused to see the smaller man outwit the burly recruits. She was impressed and developed respect for him when, during a test, Rogers chose to muffle a grenade with his body, not knowing it was a fake. It was this choice that inevitably led the SSR to approve Erskine’s choice to make Rogers Project Rebirth’s first test subject, and Peggy was tasked to escort Rogers to the laboratory when that time came. After Project Rebirth proved to be a success, Peggy developed a crush on the physically-enhanced Steve Rogers, though she referred to it as "having faith in him." However, following Dr. Erskine’s murder and the loss of the last copy of the serum, Peggy went on with the S.S.R. and was separated from Rogers, who was sent to tour America and became a famous icon amongst the masses as Captain America. Peggy was reunited with Rogers when he flew to Italy to advertise war bonds and attempt to boost morale. She was unofficially on-site at the time and soon discovered that Rogers was feeling stifled once more, wanting to use the gifts Dr. Erskine had given him to serve his country as a soldier. Their conversation was interrupted when an ambulance arrived and Peggy let slip that the injured soldiers were from the 107th, at which Rogers instantly rushed to see Colonel Chester Phillips and demand the status of his friend, Sgt. James "Bucky" Barnes. Phillips confirmed that Barnes was missing, and when Rogers learned that no rescue mission was being planned, Peggy realized he was about to do it himself. Wanting to give him a fighting chance, she helped him enter enemy territory by cajoling Howard Stark into flying them there. Later, she entered Phillips’s tent in time to hear him declare Rogers dead, after which Philips reprimanded her for her part in Rogers’s scheme. Before he could finish, a commotion drew them both out of the tent, where they found Rogers leading the formerly HYDRA-captured troops back to base. After his incredibly successful rescue, Rogers was drafted into the S.S.R. and began to serve in a more active capacity, putting him in close contact to Peggy, who tried to remain professional around him. Her attempt largely failed when she caught him and a female lieutenant kissing, leading her to shoot him while he was trying out a new shield. She was, however, quite pleased when a film of Rogers' efforts in the field revealed that he kept a picture of her in his compass. Following the death of his friend Bucky, Peggy found Rogers attempting to get drunk in a bar she had once found him and Barnes in. She informed him that Dr. Erskine had presumed his body processed the alcohol too fast, preventing him from his goal, then told him to respect Barnes’s choice of following him until his death. When the S.S.R. planned for a full-frontal attack on HYDRA, Peggy went along, saving Rogers from a soldier wielding flame-throwers before reminding him to go after the Red Skull. She and Colonel Philips later appeared in Schmidt's car to help Rogers get to Schmidt's plane, ''The Valkyrie, which was already leaving the hangar. Following their defeat of the remaining HYDRA soldiers, Rogers called in, reporting that Red Skull was dead but that the plane was heading for New York with no way of stopping it. Rogers decided to put the large plane in the water. Peggy, believing that this would result in his death, doesn't give up hope and insists on the matter, implying that there would be time for them to sort the situation out. Rogers claims that there isn't enough time and proceeds with the landing, and Peggy attempted to distract him from his impending death by setting a date with him, promising to teach him how to dance. Finally, The Valkyrie is found decades later, and in an unexpected twist, Steve Rogers was discovered to still be alive. The experiments that he underwent in the past had allowed him to survive in the ice, which had cryogenically frozen him, allowing him to retain his youthful appearance. Later, after Nick Fury reveals that he’d been asleep for almost 70 years, inquiring if he would be all right, Rogers mentions his date with Peggy. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Shadows" In 1945, Agent Carter led the SSR and the Howling Commandos in capturing one of HYDRA's last outposts in Austria. As the outpost's senior officer, Werner Reinhardt was taken into custody, he reminding her of HYDRA's motto "cut off one head, two more shall take its place." As Carter's men boxed up the dangerous devices at the facility, including the Obelisk, she suggested that there should be a peacetime organization dedicated to keeping such devices in their care, and to keep an eye on those who would use them. "The Things We Bury" After his capture, Reinhardt was taken to the Rat, a secret SSR facility. Seeking to find out more information, Agent Carter visited the Rat to interrogate him. They talked about the pen that she had left in his cell to find out what he would do with it. As many former Nazi scientists were already recruited by the US Government, Reinhardt expressed the wish to be recruited as well, as he considered himself far more valuable than those who would make parlor tricks by sending rockets into space. Agent Carter then mentioned his many war crimes, but he offered to help her understand the items the SSR has confiscated from his last commanding post. He told her about the myth about the "stars" and revealed that the artifacts were of extraterrestrial origin. However, after the horrors that were found in his laboratory, Dr. Reinhardt's offer was not only declined, but he would be isolated in the Rat for the rest of his life. Agent Carter "Now is Not the End Alone in her apartment, Peggy makes herself a cup of tea. She looks at the headlines of Howard Stark, who is on trial for selling weapons to the enemy. Peggy roommate Colleen walk in. Colleen went to bed with the flu, working the swing shift. Peggy puts her gun in her purse and heads to "the office." At New York Bell Company she walks past the operators and waits for the secret door to open. She walks into her real office, Strategic Scientific Research. The SSR agents gather to watch news reels of Howard testifying before Congress, saying he didn't knowingly sell technology to enemies of the US. So far, six pieces of his technology have turned up in enemy states. The final day of the hearings was yesterday and he didn't show. Peggy's boss Roger Dooley orders the agents to find him. When she tries to defend Howard, she's treated to a hearty round of sexism and implications by Ray Krzeminski that her only role with Captain America was as lover. Agent Daniel Sousa defends her but just ends up being mocked for his trouble. She thanks him, but tells him she can handle them. Agent Jack Thompson dumps paperwork on her, saying she's better at it. That night, at L&L Automat Peggy gets lunch at the diner where her friend Angie works. When she gets up for pie she returns to a note telling her to meet in the alley in five minutes. She goes outside, where a man tells her she's coming with him. She decks him then runs. She fires at the car that corners her, but the driver is Howard. In the car, he explains that a month ago someone broke into the vault where he kept his "bad babies," the inventions too dangerous to sell. He wants her to clear his name. They out at the dock howard warns her that an implosive he invented called Nitramene could be hitting the market in a day. He offers the services of his butler, Edwin Jarvis to help her. The next day, Peggy reports to work with renewed purpose. Sousa tells her Thompson has a lead on a fence, Spider Raymond, peddling Stark's latest. She brings the coffee in the room to eavesdrop and hears that Spider likes blondes. Peggy asks for a sick day for "lady's things." That night at Le Martinque club, Peggy goes there on her own disguised as a Blonde woman. She starts to seduce Raymond after talking her way into his office, who goes in for a kiss when one of his guards barges into the room. The guard leaves, but her knock-out lipstick that she put on earlier has already knocked out the gangster. She looks inside his vault, and discovers a small, glowing ball. She calls Jarvis, he tells her that Nitramene emits Vita-Rays to create explosions with a blast radius of 500 yards. Peggy leaves with the Nitramene, dodging they eyes of Agent Thompson and the other SSR agents who have since arrived at the club. Peggy returns home, where her roommate is sick in bed. She whips up the disarming formula in the bathroom with some household chemicals but hears a crash from the other room. She finds Colleen in bed with a bullet hole in her head and the Nitramene buyer lurking behind her. Peggy turns and kicks him, grabs his gun and comes out swinging. As he holds her against a wall, she notices a red mark with three points on the man's neck. She fends off his knife then whacks him with a burner grate and tosses him out the window. Despite the several story drop, he disappears after he hits the ground. Peggy meets with Jarvis at Angie's diner. They take the bomb to Anton Vanko who says only Roxxon chemicals was cabable of making it. Later that night, sneaks into the factory and finds a Roxxon scientist talking to someone selling the Nitramene. A radio from Jarvis, who is still outside, alerts the two of them to her presence, and they go after her with guns drawn. Peggy uses a flash to disorient the scientist, but the seller heads to a dairy truck and opens the back to reveal dozens of Nitramene devices. Agent Carter aims her gun at the seller as he picks up one of the devices, threatens to blow both of them up if he didn't give any information. He loosens his collar, revealing he has the same scar on his neck as the man who attacked Agent Carter in her apartment, and pulls a device out of his pocket to help him He gives her a warning, "Leviathan is coming," and throws down the device. Peggy hurries out of the factory, and watches its destruction as she and Jarvis speed away. The next day, at the diner, Peggy intimidates a fellow customer being abusive towards, Angie. Peggy uses a well-placed fork to encourage him to find somewhere else to eat. "Bridge and Tunnel" At L&L Automat, Peggy say Angie to turn off a radio program that was about the adventures of Captain America where "Betty Carver" a female character that was supposed to represent Peggy's role, was constantly kidnapped by Nazis, screamed, complained and being smitten with Captain America, she talks to Angie about finding a new apartment. Angie notices Peggy looking for an apartment and mentions one open down the hall from her. But Peggy sees her former roommate Colleen's obituary and worries about putting another friend at risk. Peggy goes to Howard's mansion for a place to stay. Jarvis has found nothing on Leviathan and her efforts to track men with their voice boxes removed haven't turned up anything either. She wants to track down the milk truck that Leet Brannis drove off in. Jarvis tries to insist on going with her, bu she declines. Peggy goes to Daisy Clover Dairy Farm as a health inspector to scan for Vita rays. When she comes up empty, the boss says an employee named Sheldon McPhee has been out sick for two days and has the truck at home. Meanwhile, at SSR HQ, the entire contents of Roxxon chemical are brought in on the back of a flatbed. Dooley thinks Howard Stark is behind it. Back at SSR HQ, Peggy starts talking to Agent Sousa when he gets back the developed film that possibly has the blonde woman seen with Spider Raymond, who unknown to the SSR is actually Carter herself. Peggy tries to get the photos out of Sousa's desk when she is called to the Roxxon offices. Roxxon's CEO, Hugh Jones, agrees with Chief Dooley that Stark was behind the attack, and correctly thinks his factory was destroyed by a Nitramene device Stark was previously working on. The Vita-Rays emitted by the device should still be on anyone who was in the factory at the time the device went off, and Chief Dooley wants Agents Carter and Thompson to test Roxxon's employees for them. Before she starts, She takes the counter into the bathroom with her, and finds the radiation is strongest in her clothes. While the employees are being screened for Vita-Rays, Peggy notices the scientist who was in the factory that night. The scientist is cleared, but as he is walking away, Peggy asks Hugh Jones if his employees change their clothes when they arrive at work. Because they do, she suggests that they should screen the employees' clothes in the locker rooms rather the employees themselves. Realizing he's been caught, the scientist, Miles Van Ert, starts to run away, and Dooley and Thompson chase after him. Peggy, on the other hand, asks where the hallway Van Ert ran down leads to and intercepts Van Ert by attacking him with an employee's briefcase. Later that night, Peggy and Jarvis arrive at Sheldon McPhee's remote house and Carter finds the milk truck full of Nitramene. She sneaks up on Sheldon inside and tosses the giant man around. She's handcuffing him to a chair when she hears the milk truck starting outside and finds Leet Brannis trying to start it. Peggy is annoyed to find Jarvis still there. He disabled the truck. She holds a gun on Brannis and asks him about Leviathan, his former employers. Brannis wants protection to tell them what Leviathan actually wanted from Howard Stark. Peggy holds a gun on Brannis as he drives the milk truck full of explosives into town. They're driving through woods when missing Nitramene buyer. Nitramene buyer out onto the truck roof and starts firing. Meanwhile, Thompson and Dooley are driving up to McPhee's place when they see him running down the road with the chair he's handcuffed to hanging behind him. They find it suspicious. Peggy climbs on the roof of the milk truck and takes on the Nitramene buyer, who fires down into the truck again, hitting Brannis. He slumps at the wheel, knocking an orb of nitramene loose. On top of the truck still careering down the road, Peggy sees a sign for a cliff and sharp turn ahead. She shouts at Jarvis inside to grab Brannis and jump free, then she stakes the Nitramene buyer to the roof with a knife through his hand. When the truck goes straight, Brannis, she and Jarvis jump to the road, leaving the buyer to go off the side with it as the explosives crash into the water below. There's a blinding light and trees are sucked into the blast. Brannis is near death, and uses his final moments to draw a symbol resembling a heart into the dirt. Peggy and Jarvis notice the lights of Thompson's car getting nearer, and erase Brannis' symbol and get out of there. When stitching up a wound Peggy received when fighting with the Nitramene buyer earlier, Jarvis confronts Peggy of her refusal to accept his help. She admits that she is still hurt about Colleen and Steve's death, feeling that everyone in her life will die at some point of because of her. Jarvis says that no one could bear the weight of the world alone, not even Captain Rogers and asks her to accept his help, even compare Peggy's action to her SSR co-workers. She apologizes and promises to accept his help from now on. She then decided to accept the invitation by Angie to have an interview at the Griffith Hotel. Angie introduced Peggy to the other tenants before her interview with Miriam Fry. Peggy worked out the sort of women Fry wanted at the hotel and lied about her dependance on men and desire to be married. Pleased with these answers Fry told her the rules of the hotel and allowed her to move in next door to Angie. "Time & Tide" At the Griffith Hotel, Peggy is goes through books looking for the heart with the squiggle through it that Leet Brannis drew in the dirt before he died. The next morning, Peggy drops by Jarvis' house next to Howard's with an idea to find out how the thieves broke into Howard's "impenetrable" vault. Jarvis reports a storm knocked the alarm on it out for two hours. Suddenly, there's a knock on at the door, it's Agents Sousa and Thompson. They ask Jarvis to come downtown. At SSR HQ, Thompson talks to Jarvis in an interrogation room. Peggy watches from behind the one-way glass. Chief Dooley holds the stolen car report, which he plans to "lose in the system" to hold against Jarvis. Thompson mentions that Jarvis was charged with treason and dishonorably discharged, although he doesn't have the details. He threatens to tell everyone and have Jarvis deported. Dooley thinks Jarvis is about to crack. Peggy leaves to grab some paperwork then returns to interrupt Dooley for his signature. Thompson and Dooley conference in the hall then when they open the door to talk to Jarvis, Peggy makes sure Jarvis can hear her as she apologizes to Dooley for mistakenly taking his stolen car report. Understanding what's going on, Jarvis takes the opportunity to leave. Later, Dooley chews out Peegy for blowing it with Jarvis as every man in the office listens. That night at the boarding house, Peggy is about to head out when Angie stops by wanting to gab. Angie gets miffed when Peggy tries to get her to leave. Mrs. Fry introduces them to the newest resident, Dottie Underwood. Later that night, Peggy meets with Jarvis, who doesn't feel like sharing about his past. They get right to rappelling down into the hole blasted through the floor from the safe room. There's a storm tunnel below and Carter suggests with enough rainfall, Brannis could have just used a boat to float the hundreds of pounds of Stark inventions out to the river. Peggy tells Jarvis she needs to know his past. He's hesitant but explains that before the war he traveled with a general and ended up in Budapest, where he met a Jewish woman named Anna. The general refused to sign papers that would guarantee her safe passage out, so Jarvis forged his name. Howard Stark saved him from being hanged for treason. He married Anna. They reach the end of the storm tunnel and look out to the harbor. They see a boat with Brannis' symbol on it. She had Jarvis call in an anonymous tip to the SSR, who managed to recover Stark's technology. While transporting one of Brannis' associates guarding the technology back to the SSR's office, Agent Ray Krzeminski was gunned down by an unknown person. The next morning, Peggy comes in to work to see everyone somber and sullen. She sees the flowers on Krzeminski's desk. Sousa is bothered that the anonymous tip came to SSR directly and thinks it means they were targeted. Dooley addresses everyone, reminding them Krzeminski's death is Howard Stark's fault. Later, Peggy drops by the diner where Angie works and gets a cold reception. She asks to tell Angie about her day. "The Blitzkrieg Button" Peggy and Jarvis conducts a transaction with representatives of the smuggler Mr. Mink. They fight off Mink's goons when they try and extort more money out of them. Peggy and Jarvis go a luxury shipping container housing Howard who smuggles himself back into the US. They drive back to Howard's penthouse, but Peggy sees SSR surveillance parked outside. The SSR is now more determined to catch Howard, believing him responsible for Ray Krzeminski's death. Instead, they head to the Griffith. Peggy sneaks him in through the basement and up the dumb waiter. Miriam finds Peggy in the laundry and escorts her to her room. Meanwhile At SSR, Chief Roger Dooley prepares to leave for Germanay to talk to Ernst Mueller, a Nazi war criminal who is scheduled to be executed in two days. He was at the battle where the dead Russians supposedly previously died and Dooley wants answers. He leaves Agent Thompson in charge. In Peggy's room, Howrad is planning to leave for Rio in three days. He wants to know which of his inventions the SSR has so he can determine which are still on the black market. He gives Peggy a camera pen to take in to work. Peggy reports to work on no night's sleep and Thompson is laying down the law. Sousa leaves to pull prints from the pay phone where the anonymous call about the boat came from the call Jarvis made. Peggy gets to take lunch orders. She uses the assignment as cover to head to the lab and snap pen photos of everything the lab guys are testing. Peggy returns home to give him her photos and has to drag him out of another neighbor's bedroom. Howard tells her all of his inventions are at SSR, but he needs her to steal one back. All of his inventions can cause large scale destruction but none are active, except one, the Blitzkrieg button. Jarvis picks up Peggy outside the Griffith. Jarvis drives Peggy but he's acting squirrely. She asks Jarvis what would happen if she pushed the button on the Blitzkrieg device and sees him nervous. Peggy sneaks into the SSR and swaps out the Blitzkrieg device from the lab. But her curiosity gets the better of her. She flips the switch. The lights stay on and the orb pops open, revealing a vial of red liquid inside. Back at the Griffith, Peggy confronts Howard about what he really had her bring back to him. He reveals the vial is Steve Rogers' blood and Peggy punch him. Howard tells her he has the vial from working on Project Rebirth that turned Steve Rogers into a super soldier. The government got 11 vials, he got one. The government is almost through their supply and he knew he'd never get his back. He says it could be the answer to curing innumerable diseases, but she accuses him of only wanting it for profit. She lays into him, allowing her to act as his corporate spy. She storms off, telling him to be gone when she returns. Later that night, Peggy hammers a hole in her wall for her to hide the vial of Steve's blood. "The Iron Ceiling" Peggy has breakfast with her neighbor Dottie. Dottie "accidentally" knocks over her purse and swipes her keys. After, Jarvis finds her at a newsstand and tries again to apologize. But she is still angry at Howard for using her to get Steve's blood. Jarvis asks if she honestly thinks her male colleagues will ever give her a chance. When She arrives at SSR HQ, it's a beehive of activity following the magic typewriter spitting out a message. A code breaker is having no luck with it, but Peggy decodes it quickly and finds map coordinates and a message setting a time to exchange a purchase. It references Leviathan and a havoc reactor. The message ends with saying the payment is for Howard Stark. She has to argue with Chief Dooley to get to go on the mission to Russia, where she spent three years during the war. Agent Thompson argues against her going, and Dooley is about to agree. Peggy suggests she can get the 107th regiment, who know the terrain better than anyone, and Dooley agrees to let her go if she can. She does with one phone call. Peggy has to use the men's locker room because there's no place for women to change into tactical gear. When Agent Sousa comes in, Thompson tricks him into walking in on Peggy changing. He takes note of two scars on her shoulder. On the plane over Poland, Thompson is visibly nervous before his first real parachute jump. On the ground, they meet up with Dum Dum Dugan, Pinky Pinkerton, Junior Juniper and Happy Sam Sawyer, the Howling Commandos. The SSR agents are in awe that they fought alongside Captain America, and Dugan points out Peggy fought with him longer. Meanwhile back at the SSR office, Sousa pulls Peggy's medical records and sees that her shoulder scars are gunshot wounds. He compares them to the photos from the club of his mystery blonde and finds the same scars. Gathered around the campfire, Peggy gets a reluctant Thompson to tell the story of why he was awarded the Navy Cross. He fell asleep on night watch in Japan and found six Japanese sneaking into his camp. He shot them all before any of his men even woke up. The next morning, Thompson listens to Peggy's suggestion about how to go into the meeting spot. It's the old school where the girls were trained to be assassins. They see handcuffs on beds in the next room and find a young girl crying. Dugan approaches her gently and the second he looks away sticks a knife in his chest. She grabs Dugan's gun, shoots Juniper and ninjas around the and out a secret passage. Peggy stops Dugan from lobbying a grenade after her his vest stopped the knife. Juniper is dead. Peggy and the others found men in cells. The prisoners explain that Leviathan acquired some plans on the black market and are using them to build what's in them. One man is a scientist named Nikolai and the other is his doctor, helping him keep it together. They have Stark's plans but say they've never seen him and the plans are stolen. When Leviathan soldiers arrives, the team releases the captives and runs for it. They get pinned in the boiler room, where the young girl shoots Agent Li in the head. Nikolai grabs Happy and offers him up as a hostage. His doctor tries to talk him down and Peggy gives Nikolai until the count of three to release Happy. Peggy takes control in the firefight as Thompson cowers. Finally Dugan busts through a wall, providing them with an escape route. When Thompson is still paralyzed with fear, Peggy runs through gunfire to grab him and get him moving. She insists on staying behind to keep taking out Russians as everyone else makes it to safety. She made it to the truck. Later, Dugan says his good-byes to Peggy. She declines his offer to join him in the field. The doctor agrees to come back to New York to join the SSR in stopping Leviathan. On the plane back, Thompson grudgingly admits that Peggy saved a lot of lives, including him. She tries to make him feel better by saying everybody freezes sometimes. He admits the soldiers he killed in his camp in Japan were carrying a white flag, but he didn't realize it until it was too late. He buried the flag before anyone else saw it. Back at SSR, Thompson gives Peggy credit for bringing Doctor Ivchenko back. Thompson still thinks Leviathan might have gotten the plans from Stark himself. As the agents head home for the night, Thompson invites Peggy to join them at the bar. Sousa stays behind, unsure of what to make of Peggy as his mystery blonde. "A Sin to Err" At SSR HQ, Peggy questions Dr. Ivchenko about the young girls trained to kill until Dooley hauls her out of the room. She thinks one of those girls grew up and killed Agent Krezminski. The gun that was used was Russian, and small, best suited to a woman's grip. A woman is also the most plausible explanation for how Howard was manipulated. Dooley shocks her by telling Peggy to investigate her hunch. At the diner, Angie gives Peggy her replacement key for the one she lost. Angie is bummed after her seventh failed audition. Jarvis arrives and tells Peggy that Howard was upset when he returned following the battle of Fornau and got to work on the items in his vault. Peggy tells Jarvis about the under cover female Russian operatives and asks Jarvis for a list of Howard's recent conquests. Meanwhile, Agent Sousa goes to visit Sheldon, the guy who had the nitromene and said a woman beat him up and tied him to a chair. Sousa shows him a picture of Peggy and he IDs her. Peggy and Jarvis visit a jeweler who made custom diamond tennis bracelets for all of Stark's women. He gives them a list and Peggy crosses off all the famous starlets. Tracking down the names on the list, Jarvis doesn't want to face the women that Howard made him dump. Peggy thinks the spy might have scars on her wrist from being chained to the bed, just like the girl in Russia. Woman after woman chews out Jarvis and slaps him. They move on to the next name on the list, Ida Impke, a dancer. When no one answers at Ida's Peggy lets herself in and finds it empty, with mail piled up. She sees handcuff marks on the bed post. Peggy and Jarvis break to talk to neighbors and the landlord about Ida. Back at the diner, Peggy and Jarvis both came up empty on Ida. Peggy notices people clearing out of the diner and SSR agents replacing them. She tells Jarvis to block the front as she punches out the nearest agent, kicks another and cracks another with a well thrown plate. Jarvis blocks the door with a chair and he and Peggy head out the back, where Agent Thompson stops them with a gun. Thompson tells them a witness places Peggy with Leet Brannis the night he died, she's in a photo taken at Spider's club and now she's with Jarvis. Thompson tells Peggy to turn herself in, but she apologizes and knocks him out instead. Peggy tells Jarvis to meet her after she stops by the Griffith for Steve's blood. As she's rounding the alley corner, she runs into Sousa. She tells him he doesn't have the full story, then walks past him, knowing he won't shoot. Peggy reaches her room at the Griffith just ahead of Thompson and Sousa and a team of agents. Peggy gets Steve's blood but hears Miriam in the hallway protesting about her. Peggy hides on the ledge outside her room as the agents search inside. She inches along until she reaches Angie's window just as Thompson knocks on Angie's door. When they ask her if Peggy talked about her job, Angie says Peggy "complained about her fathead male coworkers a lot." When Angie sees Agent Thompson getting near the window, Angie breaks into fake tears over Peggy's sick grandmother. She makes them uncomfortable enough that they leave to search the rest of the building. Angie hauls Peggy in from the ledge. "I knew you didn't work at the phone company," Angie says triumphantly. Angie calls her brother to leave a car for Peggy at the Dublin House. Peggy leaves and runs into Dottie in the hallway. Dottie kisses Peggy on the lips with Peggy's Sweet Dreams lipstick and Peggy notices the scars on Dottie's wrists as she passes out. Dottie is taking out a knife when Agents Thompson and Sousa find her. Dottie plays innocent as they handcuff Peggy and take her away. Peggy is woozy on her feet as they put her into a car. At SSR, Sousa sits down with Peggy in interrogation room. Dooley tells Thompson and Sousa not to go easy on her because she is a woman. "SNAFU" Peggy is interrogated by both Chief Dooley and Agent Sousa as Dr. Ivchenko watch. She desperately tries to convince Sousa that there's a trained killer till out there, Dr. Ivchenko says she's a pathological liar. Agent Thompson interrupts Dooley to tell him Agent Yauch was hit by a truck coming out of a bar. Thompson chafes at Dr. Ivchenko watching Peggy. Thompson, Sousa and Dooley take turns talking to Peggy as she calmly tries to explain that Howard Stark is not the man they're after and she's not involved with him. Dooley asks about the Battle of Finau and Peggy explains she didn't see any action there. "You think you know me, but I've never been more than what each of you has created. To Dooley I'm a stray kitten left on your doorstep to be protected, to Thompson the secretary turned damsel in distress, to Sousa the girl on the pedestal transformed into some daft whore. You're behaving like children. What's far worse is that this is just shoddy police work," Peggy says, telling them they should be after Dottie Underwood. Jarvis showed up at the SSR HQ with a fake confession. Dooley agreed to let Peggy and Jarvis go only when Howard Stark turned himself in, and he fired Peggy from the SSR. While they were cleaning out her things, Peggy and Jarvis noticed Dr. Ivchenko sending a message in Morse code with hand signals to someone in the building across the street. From what they could gather Leviathan was going to attack the office in 90 minutes. Realizing she had little time to work, Peggy gave up everything to the SSR even Steve's blood so they would believe her about Dr. Ivchenko. Although Dooley and Thompson were skeptical, Sousa believed her and sent a team across the street to find any evidence of an impending attack against the SSR. While they were gone, Dr. Ivchenko, a psychologist, hypnotized Chief Dooley into isolating Peggy and Jarvis, and into giving him access to the recovered Howard Stark technology in their lab. Peggy and Jarvis were eventually found by Agent Thompson, who came back to the office after Dottie attacked Sousa's team. Once he let them out of the interrogation room, they found Chief Dooley locked inside his office, asleep and wearing a glowing vest. Jarvis recognized the vest as a prototype thermal armor Howard developed for winter warfare, but the vest's power source was faulty and volatile. Since the armor's circuitry ran throughout the vest, it could not be cut off Chief Dooley without it exploding. Chief Dooley realized he was about to die, and promised Peggy to get the people who did this two him before he jumped out of the office's window and exploded before he hit the ground. Later, amid the wreckage, Peggy blames herself for bringing Dr Ivchenko to SSR. But Jarvis says Howard is to blame, the vest was his invention. Peggy remembers back to Howard's inventions starting the whole thing and what Leviathan originally charged Leet Brannis with stealing. They race to find Steve's blood. In the SSR lab, Peggy finds that Steve's blood is still there. They search to find what Dr. Ivchenko took the only thing missing is item 17, Peggy ask what item 17 does but Jarvis has no idea. "Valediction" Peggy and Agents Thompson and Sousa arrive at the movie theater where Item 17 was released and see corpses covered in scratches and claw marks inflicted by their fellow movie goers. Sousa finds the baby carriage and poison container and manages to accidentally gas himself. When Thompson checks on him, Sousa attacks him, then Peggy, and shows no signs of stopping until a cop knocks him out. Later at SSR HQ, Sousa wakes up chained to a hospital bed. He only remembers wanting to kill everyone. Peggy suggests Dr. Ivchenko has a specific target in mind, Howard Stark. He walks in SSR and Thompson quickly arrests him. Howard brought files on the Battle of Finau and explains that the gas was supposed to be "Midnight Oil" to keep soldiers awake for days at a time but it failed and caused psychosis intead. His lab was raided on the order of General McGuinness and used on the Russians at Finau. Howard explains that it causes asphyxiation, which explains the laryngotomies on Leet Brannis and his cohort. The files also reveal that Dr. Ivchenko is really Johann Fenhoff, a psychiatrist with a specialty in hypnosis. Howard volunteers himself as bait to catch Johann Fenhoff. Peggy suggests to Howard that he's taking an unnecessary risk, but he feels responsible for everything that has happened. The next day on the steps of city hall, Thompson declares that all charges against Howard have been dropped. Peggy scans the crowd for Dottie but sees nothing until the shots start coming. Jarvis hustles Howard into the waiting police car, but it speeds off without Jarvis. The driver is the policeman who pulled over Dottie, clearly under Ivchenko's hypnosis. Peggy and Thompson find the shooting from across the street was being done by an unmanned rifle that wasn't even aimed at Howard. They realize it was a diversion moments before they hear the broadcast about Howard being kidnapped. Knowing grabbing Howard had to be a last minute plan, Peggy and Thompson realize it's VE Day and Dottie and Fenhoff are going to hit Times Square. Peggy and the SSR agents pull up at the hangar Howard was being held just as he is taking off with the "Midnight Oil". Thompson and Sousa can't fly, Jarvis volunteers to fly the plane after Howard and might have to shoot him if he have to in case they could not be freed from Fennhoff's control. Peggy confronted Fennhoff and Dottie in the air control room. Fennhoff managed to escape when Dottie fought back, but Agent Sousa apprehended him before he could leave the hangar. Dottie tried to intimidate Peggy with the threat she would infiltrate the SSR, but Peggy kicked her out of control room's window, seemingly to her death. Peggy got on the radio to try and bring Howard back to reality, but had little effect on him until she brought up Steve. Once she had him accept that Steve Rogers was dead, Howard was freed from Fennhoff's control, and turned the plane around. On her way out of the hangar, Peggy noticed Dottie's body was gone. The next day, Peggy was greeted at the SSR's office as a hero, however her thunder was taken from her when a senator arrived to give all the credit for apprehending Fennhoff to Thompson. Sousa seethes, but Peggy says that she knows her own value and no one else's opinion matters. Sousa screws up his courage to ask Peggy out for a drink after work, but she says "another time" and that she has to meet a friend. Without a place to live since she was arrested at the Griffith, Howard allowed her and Angie to move into one of his nearby homes. While Angie was exploring the place, Jarvis gave Peggy the vial of Steve's blood she recovered. Later, Peggy goes to the Brooklyn Bridge and pours the blood out into the river below as tears stream down her face. "Bye, my darling," signifying her moving on from Steve death. Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter After catching the criminal known as Zodiac; Carter was invited to become a charter member of S.H.I.E.L.D. alongside Howard Stark and Timothy Dugan, much to the chagrin of her misogynistic peer John Flynn. Ant-Man Prelude In 1963, Carter was still working as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She met Dr. Henry Pym, a young scientist who invented particles and a suit that could shrink a human being to the size of an ant, yet maintain his original strength. When a group of radicals in the Soviet-controlled East Berlin discovered a piece of old HYDRA technology, Howard Stark wanted to send an agent to Germany and stop them from reverse-engineering it. However, Pym was unwilling to give his suit to anyone else, so Carter convinced him to go to Berlin personally. To see if the suit actually worked, she fired a few bullets at Pym, and he became small like an ant in the blink of an eye, proving he was ready for the mission. He left for Berlin later that day. When Pym returned from his mission in Berlin, he informed Carter and Stark about what had happened there. Stark tried to prohibit Pym from being able to do any further missions, but Pym stated that the only way the organization could use Pym's particles was if he was using them. Pym then implied that he was willing to help in any future missions available to him. Ant-Man In 1989, Peggy, Howard Stark and Mitchell Carson were having a meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D., when Hank Pym angrily walked in and gave his resignation to them because he found out that S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to re-engineer the Pym Particles. Howard said that the Pym Particles were the most important discovery in science and Carson planned to use the particles for war. However, Peggy disagreed with both of them and Hank vowed that no one would discover how to create the particles. The Avengers While training, Steve Rogers thinks back on his past, and has visions of Peggy and the other friends he's lost. In the files Rogers studies, Peggy is reported as "Retired". Captain America: The Winter Soldier Peggy has since been married and had children. She is ill, and Steve visits her at the retirement facility. Although she initially appears to recognize Steve, she slips back into a state where she believes to be seeing him again for the first time since he was lost. Shocked to see him alive, she laments over how much time has passed. He merely says, "I couldn't leave my best girl. Not when she owes me a dance." Avengers: Age of Ultron Wanda Maximoff used her powers to make Steve see visions of the life he could have had with Peggy after war. Character traits Agent Peggy Carter is a strong woman and a great agent, one of the first female agents in US Army. Because of her uncomfortable primacy, she's always put to the test to prove male soldiers she's worthy of her position, thus becoming a defensive character type. Peggy also has a sarcastic streak, and can also become close to a select few people, such as Steve Rogers, Howard Stark, Edwin Jarvis, and a few others. Though she believes in morality, she will lie, if the situation calls for it. Such times include the period while she was hiding her involvement with the SSR. Peggy is a skilled agent, able to stand confrontations with her male colleagues, and a trained agent, who usually wields firearms in battle. She's got an incredible aim. She will do whatever is needed to get the job done, very nearly having Howard Stark shot out of the sky, when he was endangering the city of New York. Such sacrifices wound her; Peggy does not enjoy it. Being somewhat no-nonsense, Peggy does not take kindly to messing about during a mission or when there is work to be done. She is also quite clever, always able to work her way out of a pinch at a moment's notice. Though her number of dear friends is slim, Peggy is exceedingly appreciative to those she has. Skills *'Expert Operative:' Peggy is an experienced field operative having worked various undercover operations under the Strategic Scientific Reserve nose. *'Expert Tactician': Though they were all seasoned war veterans, the Howling Commandos took instruction from Peggy on how to infiltrate the Red Room Academy, following her leadership on how to divide the men and what to do in a given situation. *'Master Combatant:' Peggy is extensively trained in armed and unarmed combat through Military Combatives. She was able to defeat Dottie Underwood, a highly trained Black Widow Program assassin. Peggy was also able to silently subdue the guards of the Zodiac. *'Expert Marksman:' Peggy is extremely accurate marksman and can handle most type of firearms, having been trained in the army. *'Master Seductress:' Peggy shown to be an expert in the field of seduction. Peggy dons a disguise as a blonde woman to La Martinique, a nightclub run by a fence called Spider Raymond. She seduces Raymond into revealing that he had the Nitramene. Relationships *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Ally and love interest. *Bucky Barnes - Ally and friend. *Dum Dum Dugan - Ally. *Montgomery Falsworth - Ally. *Jim Morita - Ally. *Gabe Jones - Ally. *Howard Stark - Friend and ally. *Edwin Jarvis - Friend and ally. *Chester Phillips - Commander. *Sharon Carter - Niece. *Red Skull - Enemy. *Arnim Zola - Enemy. *Heinz Kruger - Enemy. *Henry Pym - Friend. *Mitch Carson - Former ally and co-worker. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (6 films) **Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - Hayley Atwell **''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' - Hayley Atwell **''The Avengers'' (Flashback only) - Hayley Atwell **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' - Hayley Atwell **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' - Hayley Atwell **''Ant-Man'' - Hayley Atwell *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Hayley Atwell ***"Shadows" ***"Heavy is the Head" (Photo Only) ***"The Things We Bury" **''Agent Carter'' - Hayley Atwell ***"Now is Not the End" ***"Bridge and Tunnel" ***"Time & Tide" ***"The Blitzkrieg Button" ***"The Iron Ceiling" ***"A Sin to Err" ***"SNAFU" ***"Valediction" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Captain America: First Vengeance'' **''Ant-Man Prelude'' Behind the scenes *Hayley Atwell based her performance as Peggy Carter on Ginger Rogers: "She can do everything Captain America can do, but backwards and in high heels." *Before Hayley Atwell was cast as Peggy, Alice Eve, Gemma Arterton and Keira Knightley were considered for the role of Peggy Carter. Emily Blunt turned down the role. *Peggy was originally going to appear in The Avengers where she encounters Steve in the present day, but it was ultimately cut from the final film by director Joss Whedon. *Hayley Atwell was aged using computer-generated imagery and the use of an old woman stand-in for her appearance as Old Peggy. Anthony Russo commented that "all the old people have looked the same movies since the 80s when you go down the make-up route." Joe Russo said: "We changed her face and her muscle structure and all of those things that change when you age". Trivia *A deleted scene in the Avengers features Steve Rogers looking at her old files. According to them: her birthday is 4/9/1919, she is 5'6", 120lbs, was educated at St. Martin's Fields High School for Girls, and had experience as a British Air Force Nurse and in Special Air Services before working for the S.S.R. * In the comics, Peggy is American. In the film, she's British. In real life, Atwell has a duel citizenship for the US and the UK. *In the movie Peggy works for the US Army, in the comics she fights with the French resistance. *In the comics, Peggy is the aunt of Sharon Carter, who partners up and develops a romantic relationship with Steve Rogers in the future. *In the comics, Peggy eventually dates Gabe Jones of the Howling Commandos. Gallery ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' CATFA_9.jpg AgentCarterLab-CATFA.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger (3).jpg|Peggy sees the new Steve. Peggy_catfa01.jpg hayley-atwell-as-peggy-carter-567x2921.jpg AgentCarterCoolUnderPressure-CATFA.png hayley-atwell-captain-america11.jpg Srogerspcarter.jpg|Steve and Peggy. Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers.jpg|Peggy and Steve. hayley-atwell-evans.jpg Peggy.jpg Pegcrt.png|Peggy Carter testing Steve's new shield. Catfa_73.jpg|Peggy charges forwards with the rest of the army. CaptainAmerica TheFirstAvenger Carter.jpg|Peggy helps Steve. C005.jpg|Peggy kisses Captain America. CA-TFA_PeggyCarter.jpg|Promotional image. CATFA_Peggypromo.jpg|Promotional image. CA_1920x1080_02.jpg|Promotional poster. Peggy-carter-hatley-atwell-captain-america.jpg|Promotional poster. Avengers Carterfile2.jpg|Peggy's SSR file Avengers file-Carter1.jpg|Peggy's SSR file 35n0k6d.png|Steve reviewing Peggy's SRR file. Cap and Peggy IOS.jpg|Peggy in the Captain America IOS game image2.jpg image3.jpg image4.jpg Peggy Carter poster.jpg ''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' Marvel One-Shot - Agent Carter.jpg|Promotional Poster AgentCarterDesk-MOSAC.png|Agent Carter at her desk AgentCarterTakesTheCall-MOSAC.png|Carter takes a priority call PeggyCharmsTheBoys-MOSAC.png|Carter charms her enemy AgentCarter1-MOSAC.png|Barely a hair out of place after eliminating two enemies CarterGetsTheDrop-MOSAC.png|Getting the drop on another adversary CarterKickingButt-MOSAC.png|Getting the job done Agent Carter 01.jpg|Peggy using a mirror to watch her target CarterMeansBusiness-MOSAC.png|Carter means business Agent Carter.jpg|She really means business CarterGasMask-MOSAC.png|Wearing a gas mask Zodiak-MOSAC.png|Retrieving the Zodiac WatchOutBehindYou-MOSAC.png|Carter is not aware of her surroundings CarterChoked-MOSAC.png|Carter being choked by her final adversary FlynnChewsOutCarter-MOSAC.png|Peggy being reprimanded by Flynn FlynnDeliversTheNews-MOSAC.png|Flynn delivering the message of Carter's promotion AgentCarterPromoted-MOSAC.png|Carter, as she leaves to accept her promotion AgentCarterShadow-MOSAC.png|Ending credits ''The Avengers'' AgentCarterFile-AvengersDS.png ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Cap2_1080p4.jpg Peggy_1953-2.png Rogers-cartertws.jpg Steve-Peggy-CATWS_reunion.jpg|Steve and Peggy. O-HAYLEY-ATWELL-CAPTAIN-AMERICA-570.jpg BTS-CATWS-oldCarter.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter 06.jpg Agent Carter 03.jpg Agent Carter 02.jpg Peggy in Doorway.jpg PeggyShadow.jpg Carter_commandos.jpg Carteraos5.jpg Carteraos.jpg Ww21.png Carteraos3.jpg Carteraos6.jpg Carteraos2.jpg AgentCarter-TTWB.png AgentCarter2-TTWB.png Agent Carter Season 1 Promotional Agent Carter Poster.jpg|First official poster. Agent-Carter-Textless.jpg Agent-Carter-Second-Textless-Poster.jpg Season 2 Promotional (Earth-616)| }} Category:Captain America characters Category:Marvel One-Shot characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Agent Carter characters Category:SSR Agents Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Love interest Category:Secret keepers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Allies Category:Ant-Man characters Category:The Avengers characters